


Sworn

by icespyders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Olympics, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icespyders/pseuds/icespyders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou does not take promises lightly. They're serious things, as tangible as perfect tosses and stinging palms and interlocked fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sworn

It'd been a long day, but every day was a long day lately. It came with the territory - nobody ever said the Olympics were going to be _easy._

Knowing that didn't take the ache out of Kageyama's arms or the angry redness out of Hinata's palms, though. In fact, knowing that didn't ease any of the burden on their bodies, but there was nothing to do but sleep and prepare for the next game.

What did help was sharing a room. They both owed favors to teammates for helping them arrange it and even now, weeks later, one of the beds sat untouched. On the first night Hinata made a crash-landing onto the bed Kageyama had claimed and the arrangement didn't change, even though the bed was kind of snug for two people.

"It only works because you're so short," Kageyama had decided after a few days, earning himself some indignant, muffled muttering as Hinata drew Kageyama's arms closer around himself with his face buried in Kageyama's chest.

By now Kageyama was too worn out to tease, because doing so would prolong consciousness and that was unthinkable at this point. At least it spared Hinata the indignity. The one bright spot was that, so far, all the games had been hard-won victories. Japan's volleyball team had been steadily advancing in the rounds, beating out all the odds set against them and earning worldwide attention in the process. It was like a dream come true, but in the dream-world it hadn't been this horribly tiring, not nearly. Hinata and Kageyama could barely force themselves to change out of their uniforms at night with every muscle stinging.

Finally they collapsed in a heap onto the unmade bed, limbs tangled around each other and slowly but surely finding the one moment of peace they got all day. It was quiet for a minute, but soon the silence broke.

"Hey," Hinata said, voice hoarse from shouting on the court all day. "Good game today."

No matter how tired they were, they carved out time for compliments. It was certainly warranted; they'd been playing together for years and they thought they knew all the tricks in each others' books, but every game here at the Olympic stadium was full of surprises. Hinata had never met so many perfect tosses in succession and it was well worth mentioning.

Kageyama hummed in acknowledgement, struggling to make his mouth work for a minute. "Thanks. You too, you didn't miss anything," he managed finally, his voice sounding scratchy and sore. His words were mumbled into Hinata's hair, the curls wilder than usual from a day of hectic activity.

Hinata laughed softly, practically glowing from the praise. Kageyama was blunt and rude but always honest; if he said Hinata did well then he meant it without bias. Okay, to be fair, maybe Kageyama was a little bit biased because Hinata _was_ his boyfriend, after all, and people in love tend to be kind of biased towards their partners, but it was still nice to get approval from someone with high standards. Especially if that someone was more prone to nitpicking than compliments in the first place. "Heh. Well, what can I say? I have a good setter," he murmured, arms curling closer around Kageyama.

He was answered with a scoff. "Please. Don't be so self-depreciating, I wouldn't be half as good if you didn't hit my tosses," Kageyama replied, haphazardly pulling the bedsheets around the two of them with his eyes closed and his voice mumbly.

Hinata somehow found the strength to lift his head up even as his muscles screamed in protest, squinting through the darkness. "Bullshit, you'd still be great if I wasn't here!" he insisted.

Kageyama groaned with one arm flung over his eyes. "You're bullshit. Shut up."

"No, you shut up!" Hinata would have liked to perpetuate the discussion, but it was proving too difficult. His last dregs of energy were draining away with every word.

He was simply too tired to go on and list all the reasons why Kageyama was great, why he himself was the one who'd be terrible if he wasn't working with Kageyama and they couldn't do their quick, and then Kageyama would point out something totally irrelevant, like how Hinata could decide the path of a ball in a split second in mid-air and was therefore about a million times more impressive than he ever gave himself credit for, and soon enough they'd be up all night turning their compliments into a competition. It had happened before, just once or twice. Or a couple times. Or most of the time. Maybe their friends back home in Japan had a point when they teased Hinata and Kageyama about being too disgustingly sappy to hang out with.

However, thinking about all this was too much right now. With an exasperated sigh he flopped back down onto Kageyama's chest.

"Ow! What the hell, are you trying to give me CPR with your thick fucking skull?" Kageyama burst out, his words irate but his fingers wandering to start poking at Hinata's sides playfully. It was an underhanded mode of revenge that Kageyama often abused. Where he was getting the energy for it, Hinata had no idea, but he was definitely going to lose this battle.

"No! Stop, don't tickle! I can't--!" But Kageyama was snickering now as Hinata's words were drowned out by embarrassingly-loud laughter. Finally he shoved Kageyama's hands away, scrambling back and dragging the blanket with him on his shoulders. "You're an _asshole_ ," he declared, cheeks flushed. Kageyama reached over to tug the blanket down over Hinata's eyes. "And you're childish," Hinata continued through the sheets, sputtering as the rumpled fabric fluttered into his mouth.

"I'm childish? This coming from the guy who can't eat mochi without getting ice cream in his hair," Kageyama retorted.

"That was _one time!_ " Hinata flung the sheets back and glared. "Besides, this doesn't change anything. You're still wrong."

Kageyama groaned again, but to be fair, he really did groan and scoff and make other impatient noises considerably more than the average person. "It's too late for this shit. I'm tired."

"No sleeping til you admit you're talented," Hinata asserted, crossing his arms.

Kageyama stared at him, dead-eyed. "Quit being a sap, Shouyou, it's nauseating," he snapped, but even in the dark Hinata could see spots of color on his cheeks. Kageyama didn't take compliments too well, especially not the aggressive ones Hinata liked to fling at him constantly.

"How am I the sappy one when you're using my first name?" Hinata countered.

More scoffing. Kageyama shook his head and rolled over. "Good night, shrimp."

"Jerk!" Hinata cried, pulling the blankets over and letting his arms wind around Kageyama's waist, body curling around his back. "Talented jerk, though," he amended before pressing soft kisses to Kageyama's neck, hearing that same quiet content sound Kageyama made whenever Hinata kissed him like this. It was like a lullaby - well, to Hinata, at least. To most people it probably would have just been a regular sleepy noise.

"Doesn't matter how many good tosses you throw if no one's there to hit them," Kageyama muttered, barely audible.

"Well, I _am_ here," Hinata reminded him, stubborn to the last. Kageyama didn't reply, but his fingers laced with Hinata's and that was answer enough. Satisfied, Hinata felt his eyelids get heavier and settled close. By now he knew the curves of Kageyama's body like he knew the back of his own hand and it took mere seconds to get cozy next to him.

The quiet didn't even last for five minutes. "Shouyou," Kageyama started, for once without an edge in his voice. "We might win."

"Yeah, of course we will," Hinata replied, face buried between Kageyama's shoulders. He was finally starting to drift off, but Kageyama kept talking and he sounded serious, so he forced himself awake, blinking slowly in the dark.

"No, really. We could actually, seriously win. If we keep playing well, that is, but you've been at your best--"

"So have you!" Hinata interrupted.

Kageyama clicked his tongue impatiently and Hinata knew this was no longer a who's-more-talented argument and he frowned. Where the hell was he going with this? Sounding exasperated, Kageyama agreed reluctantly, "Okay, fine, whatever, we've both been at our best, and we've been winning so far, haven't we? So we could win the whole damn thing. It's a possibility."

"And?" Hinata asked.

There was a long pause and Hinata could have sworn he felt Kageyama holding his breath. "And...I don't know. I'm just thinking about it."

But Hinata knew what he meant.

Long before the games started, before the permanent ache of exhaustion had settled deep into Hinata's bones, there was talk about the future. Both of them sat in their apartment back home, excitedly discussing how they were bound for Olympic glory, how they'd win someday and it'd be the last highest peak for them to climb together. They dreamed of the view from the top of the world like they had back in high school, when they’d made lofty promises to each other in between back-and-forth banter.

"And after?" Hinata had asked.

Kageyama's brow crinkled. "After what?"

"After we win, dummy! What'll we do after?"

"Why are you even thinking about after? It won't be that easy, we'll have plenty of time to think about it."

"Of course we're going to win!" Hinata asserted. _So long as I’m here, you will be invincible._ Hinata had never stopped repeating those words in his head and they hadn’t parted since, so, really, how could they not win?

"Dumbass. I don't know how you can say stuff like that so confidently."

"Well, we're definitely not gonna win with that shitty attitude."

Kageyama shook his head. "How do you even see with all those stars in your eyes? You're hopeless." He sounded dismissive, like he was trying to stop the conversation in its tracks, but then, slowly, he slid his eyes over. "Why, what would you want to do? After, I mean. Even though it's dumb to even think about it."

"Kiss you while wearing a gold medal," Hinata supplied with a grin.

Kageyama rolled his eyes yet the ends of his mouth turned up by a centimeter. "Weirdo."

Hinata knew he was just as hopeful, despite pretending otherwise; it took awhile, but Kageyama could be coaxed into optimism with enough effort. So he kept talking. "Come back home and relax and eat lots of meat buns to celebrate," Hinata continued, counting off the things he'd like to do on his fingers.

"Typical," Kageyama scoffed.

Something obvious occurred to him, so obvious that he didn't know how the hell he hadn't said it first, and in the next second he blurted out, "Marry you."

"Yeah, of course you'd--what?"

The look in Kageyama's eyes was strange, curious, as if he thought he'd misheard, and it sent color flooding into Hinata's face. He laughed sheepishly. "Uh. Well. Lots of people have told me I'm no good at making plans and I guess they’re right, ‘cause I can't think of much except winning a gold medal and marrying you. That's all I got," he said, running a hand through his hair as he spoke and shrugging. "So. We could do that. If you want."

Kageyama squinted. "This isn't a joke, is it?" he demanded to know, sounding almost accusatory. "If you're joking I'm gonna throttle you."

Hinata bristled at that. "I wouldn't joke about something so serious!" he burst out. "Don't be dumb! Do you think I don't want to marry you? Or..." He blinked as another, more awful possibility settled on his mind like a dark cloud and his shoulders sagged. "Oh. Well...if it's too much to think about now, I get it. It's okay, don't--"

But Kageyama cut him off with a long, deep kiss, hands settled on Hinata's cheeks, and when they broke apart Hinata really did see stars. "That's a good plan," was all Kageyama said, but he said it in this one particular way that indicated he was being deadly serious, a tone reserved for eleventh-hour volleyball plays or promises.

And Hinata heard it whenever Kageyama said "I love you" too.

The memory made Hinata smile into Kageyama's skin. "We already made plans for after we win, remember?" he replied.

Kageyama fell silent. And then, faintly, almost like he was embarrassed to say it: "Did you change your mind?"

Hinata kicked at Kageyama's legs under the blankets, indignant. "No way! Did you?"

"Don't be stupid. Definitely not." The strength of the assertion sent sparks through every inch of Hinata's skin, head to toes and touching every tired muscle in between and making it glow.

"Okay. So we're fine." He yawned and settled close to Kageyama again. This didn't seem to be a problem whatsoever in Hinata's mind and he was tired of talking now. "You worry too much, it'll give you wrinkles and mess up your face even worse."

Hinata was expecting some typically-irate response, because he'd kind of set himself up for it. After all, Kageyama was defensive of his sour face, because he didn't seem to realize he always looked like everyone in the world had just significantly offended him. But instead, Kageyama rolled over into Hinata's arms, head resting in the crook of Hinata's shoulder, and Hinata felt him exhale into his chest.

They changed their sleeping positions often, both consciously and not; the latter was usually Hinata's fault. He could be called a restless sleeper, he supposed. Kageyama usually had a less delicate way of putting it, calling Hinata a nuisance or a blanket hog instead. This was a rare configuration, though, Kageyama clinging close and letting Hinata hold him like this. By now Hinata knew how to read the subtleties Kageyama so often expressed in actions when he couldn't find the words, and this one troubled him, because it was a sure sign of some vulnerability.

Hinata's brow furrowed as it slowly dawned on him. Kageyama was actually nervous that he was going to break the promise. He was holding on as if Hinata would disappear at any moment.

Hinata brushed his fingers through Kageyama's hair, doing all he could to be soothing. He still wasn't the best at comforting people, too loud and brash to be properly gentle, but he'd do whatever it took to make Kageyama feel better. And while Kageyama would never admit it in a million years, he liked soft touches like this. In fact, he totally fell for anything sappy hook, line, and sinker. It was really adorable. "Don't worry, Tobio, I'll still marry you even if you have, like, all the wrinkles in the world," he said, mock-seriously, but it was true, now that he thought about it. He'd marry Kageyama no matter what. Hinata didn't make promises like that so lightly.

Kageyama snorted and Hinata beamed, because now he sounded like himself again.

"Romantic. I'll hold you to it," Kageyama replied derisively, but he was sincere under the sarcasm and out of nowhere Hinata felt him relax; he hadn't even noticed how tense Kageyama had been since they started discussing this. "Night."

"I love you," Hinata reminded him.

Kageyama pulled back just enough to tilt his head up for a kiss, the motion natural and easy. "I love you too. Now go to sleep, we can't be zombies tomorrow," he said, sounding business-like as if they hadn't just had a serious heart-to-heart.

But he pulled Hinata's arms more tightly around himself, and Hinata fell asleep pressing kisses into Kageyama's hair, feeling their hearts beating almost as one.

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu fic is really fun i just make up the sappiest shit possible but it works somehow god bless


End file.
